


Daphne's Delight

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Alive, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Incest, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Identity, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: No Voldemort AU: Heather Potter and Daphne Greengrass are the bestfriend, but Daphne have some personality problem. Heather helps her to sort out her problem and they comes very close to each other than before. Now Daphne found out her little sister Astoria also going through same.. find how they are going to handle this.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction contains graphical description of underage intercourse, Transgender sex and Female/Shemale and Female/Shemale/Shemale intercourse. You are warned before reading.

My name is Daphne Ivana Greengrass. II go to Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft. I am in Slytherin house. I play Quidditch, and I like to spend a lot of time with my friends much like any other girl my age. I guess you could say I'm the stereotypical beautiful, popular and athletic girl in Hogwarts, the one with plenty of friends and the one all the guys wanted to get it on with. In other words, I'm a completely normal girl, apart from one little thing.

Where most witches have a cute little cunt between their legs, I have a dick. Healers from St Mungo's had examined me several times when I had been younger, and in my examination I had been found to be – to the healers' amazement – fully sexually mature: I was able to get an erection and ejaculate just like any wizard, and my sperm was, apparently, fertile.

  
The odd thing hanging between my legs brought with it several nuisances. I couldn't wear any pants that were tight around the crotch, and at the beach I was forced to wear scirts. I couldn't go shower with my team after Quidditch practice, because I was afraid of people finding out I was different. I kept it a secret from everyone except my best friends Heather Potter and Tracy Davis. They were also the only ones who knew I actually liked girls and not boys, but the fact never seemed to concern them.

  
There were also some minor good sides to my abnormality. I didn't have to suffer periods like all my friends, and peeing was easier and faster. I didn't have to shave either, because for an unknown reason I didn't grow any pubic hair, and my skin down there was naturally smooth as silk. Then again if I had had pubes I wouldn't have had any reason to shave them, as no one was ever going to see me naked, I figured.

  
When I would undress in the evening and glance at the enormous mirror on my wardrobe door, I saw a beautiful and slender blonde girl with tanned skin and blue eyes, pert breasts and plump buttocks. But the image was always ruined by the fat cock and balls hanging between my thighs, destroying the illusion of a perfect teenage girl, and filling me with insecurity. If I had only had a pussy like everyone else, a cute and girly pussy, I would've been normal. But no. That wasn't going to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

It was beginn of holidays after completing our 6th year. Heather's mother, a loving muggleborn witch had introduced us to Television when we were little kids, then onwards we took a lot time to watch various shows and serial. Heather's father working at ministry of magic as a Sienior Auror, he and his friends also talented inventors and love to combine muggle technology with magical. He had designed chatting mirrors through witch we can send our text privately.

I, Heather and Tracy were at Heather's home, upstairs in her room. We sat side by side on her sofa and watched some romantic comedy like we had done so many times before. I was faintly aware of their warm bodies next to me, and of the sides of their buttocks touching mine through our shorts. I had long ago numbed myself to those kinds of feelings, where once they certainly had been arousing.

''I wish it was that easy for me to get naked,'' I thought out loud when the female star of the film strolled around nude in her apartement, her back to the camera.

''Oh come on, why couldn't you? You're pretty as a picture!'' Heather said with a voice that sounded always as excited and friendly. I looked at her meaningfully. She tilted her pretty head and said, ''Bah, as if it would matter. You just look a little different there.'' She nodded at my crotch. ''Big deal.'' She smiled her beautiful, loving smile that just made me want to... I don't even know what it made me want to do.

She did have a tantalizing smile, and she always seemed to be showing it. Her smile was warm and genuine, the like that always provoked a smile in response from anyone who saw it. She was all in all a gorgeous girl, and Tracy was much the same, though her smiles were more often reserved just to her friends. I thought they were the prettiest girls in our school, but they claimed I deserved that honor.

Heather was slender and long-legged, a little taller than me, and her messy jet black hairs were very hard to take unlike my long silky strands, she tells it's like her family's curse from father to daughter. Her eyes were a bright shade of green, the colour of emerald which she kept behind her glasses. She had ample, lush lips, that we teasingly called ''blowjob-lips''. Tracy on the other hand was a tad shorter than me, but she had the same plump ass that we all three had, and larger breasts. Her curly hair was auburn, the color of her eyes, and reached just past her shoulders.

''It's not like it's just some little thing,'' I said, sulking. This was a subject we rarely discussed, and I was of a mind not to speak of it now either.

''How long have we known each other again,'' Tracy teased. ''10 years or more?'' We went Hogwarts together, got sorted in same house, then we had started playing Quidditch in the same team with Heather as a seeker where I and Tracy are the chasers. All three of us had same team: The Harpies and Gwenog Jhones was our role-model. ''You really think we care? We'll be friends now and always, despite the fact that you've got a dick.''

I gave a laugh at her words and relaxed a bit, but the talk still made me uneasy.

''If you're always avoiding the situations when you kind of should get naked, how are you ever going to get rid of that stupid fear, and feel good about yourself?'' Heather asked.

I mumbled something inaudible in response.

''Maybe we should just start practicing together,'' Heather continued. ''You know, we'll get naked here by the three of us and in time, you'll start feeling more comfortable being nude.'' She smiled.

''You can't be serious,'' I blurted, absolutely shocked.

The thought was terrifying and enticing at the same time, and I could feel a little tingle between my legs. Had I been having this conversation with anyone else I would've probably panicked and ran away right then, but with Heather and Tracy...

''Well, I guess if that helps Daphne, I'm in,'' Tracy said.

''I'm serious,'' Heather said. ''I mean, seriously, I'm fine with it, and maybe you could eventually shower with the team and stuff, if this works.''

''I really don't think that's such a good idea,'' I said.

I was sitting there on the couch between my best friends, who also happened to be crazy hot, and they were suggesting that we get all naked. I knew what would result: an erection and an awkward situation. I had never seen Heather or Tracy naked, though they had seen me once, but we had been children then. We were teenagers now, young ladies, and everything was different. But the thought was still oh-so-tempting, I couldn't deny it.

''Don't be a chicken,'' Tracy teased. ''It'll be fun.''

''Well yeah but ugh...'' I sputtered. ''What if I... you know?''

''If you get hard?'' Heather said, smiling. ''Isn't it completely normal that naked girls make a dick get hard?'' She giggled, and I couldn't help laughing nervously myself, and the atmosphere lightened.

''Besides, we've seen you get hard before, at least through clothes,'' Tracy continued.

Especially at the start of my puberty I had often gotten boners in the presence of Tracy and Heather, but after the initial weirdness we had just laughed at them. In any other company I would've tried to hide my boners or escape the situation, but with Heather and Tracy, I had started feeling relaxed about it.

''Yeah well, I guess it would be cool to be able to be naked at least with you guys, you're my best friends after all...''

''So you're in!'' Heather said happily, and jumped up, her long blonde hair swinging. ''We can start, right?'' she said with a smile.

Tracy got up too, and they both began taking her clothes off with little hesitation. I swallowed audibly, watching as their clothes fell to the floor, my eyes traveling across their tanned bodies. I often kind of forgot how sexy Heather and Tracy were. I had forced myself to forget that in order to keep any sexual thoughts out of my head, but now... part of me wanted to look away, and another yearned to see their nakedness.

As they continued stripping I garnered my courage, and took off my own t-shirt. Soon the girls had their bra off, and despite my best attempts not to, I laid a few curious glances at their breasts while taking off my own bra. Tracy's gorgeous globes easily beat mine and Heather's in size, but I preferred Heather's cute, perky boobies with their light red nipples. Mine were slightly bigger than Heather's but just as firm, and our nipples seemed identical.

''What if we'll just be like this, maybe that'll help just as well,'' I offered hesitantly.

''Shut up! Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting naked for sure,'' Heather said happily.

Finding the courage, I remained seated and took off my shorts. Under them I wore red hipster panties, basically the only kind of panties I could wear without having stuff spill out.

''Wow, you're pretty well equipped,'' Heather joked, staring at my bulging panties with much curiosity. I was partly erect, and my panties felt cramped.

''I'm really not so sure about this,'' I muttered. I was insecure about showing myself, but on the other hand I longed to finally see my beautiful friends completely naked. I thought their crotches looked fascinating, the way the fabric hugged the smooth skin, the way there was nothing bulging. ''You guys are so pretty,'' I continued. ''I'm just weird.''

''You aren't weird!'' Heather said, almost angry. ''You're you, and you're so damn beautiful you don't even know it! Even that is beautiful, I can tell,'' she said, pointing between my legs. ''Let's just finish stripping and we can continue with the flick, okay?''

''Right,'' I said, as Heather wriggled off her panties, with Tracy following close behind.

I froze, staring in enchantment at their bare pussies. Heather just had a little, cute slit between her thighs, smooth and hairless, hypnotizingly sexy in all its simplicity. Teea's looked a little different, kind of like it was a little more opened-up, with something light pink peeking between her outer lips. Above her shaven cleft she had a small patch of dark hair.

I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself. Their naked feminine beauty was enthralling to me, and between their thighs, the secret entrances inside of their young, fertile bodies allured me. I stared at them until I was trembling with excitement and hard as stone.

''Wow, it's growing,'' Tracy whispered. ''You going to take those off?''

Forming intelligible speech felt almost impossible. ''I, uh... I don't know,'' I finally managed to whisper back.

Despite my words and all my fears I stood up, grasped my panties and pulled them to the floor. My girl-cock sprung up, sticking up in all its engorged glory.

''Okay, wow,'' Heather said. ''That's like, really cool, really...''

''Go ahead, be honest,'' I mumbled sadly. It felt very uncomfortable to have another person see my nakedness. Both my friends were staring at my cock intently.

''That looks really hot,'' Tracy finally said.

''You look damn sexy, you know,'' Heather said. ''In a weird way.'' She poked at my cock tentatively, and I jumped at her touch.

''Hey!'' I knocked her hand away. ''Yea right, sure I do,'' I said, refusing to believe their kind words. ''Soooooo... what now?''

''Well, we keep watching the movie!'' Heather said, like it had been obvious. ''Your relaxation lesson is complete for the day.''

We sat side by side like before, but this time we were all naked. I kept taking glances between their legs, wondering at the difference between their genitalia and mine. Between my legs, my cock stood up tall, and my balls rested on my buttocks, while between theirs there was just a pretty little crevice. A few times I thought I saw them, too, steal glances at my dick, but I thought I imagined it.

Their closeness felt much more obvious now, that we weren't wearing clothes, and there was no blocking out the sexuality of the situation. I wondered if they felt the same way. I was very much aware of the warmth of their bodies, their scents, and the softness of their skin against mine.

''I don't know, I guess this is kind of fun,'' I said after some time. ''It feels weird, but fun,'' I said. ''I love you guys for accepting me even though I'm such a freak.''

''Of course we accept you,'' Tracy said.

''Don't worry about your so-called difference,'' Heather encouraged. ''In fact, I think it's really sexy.'' She kissed me on the cheek.

''I love you guys,'' I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

''Aww, I love you too,'' Heather said with Tracy repeating her words, and they both hugged me, their soft, warm breasts pressing against me, and as Tracy leaned against my thigh for support, her arm brushed against my cock.

Later that night as I lay in bed at home I caressed myself, reminiscing the events of the day. I pictured my friends in my head, in all their naked glory as they had been. I couldn't quite get my fingers around my thick shaft, but I was able to get a good hold and move my foreskin up and down, which felt amazing.

A certain image had burnt in my mind: when Heather had been just about to sit next to me, she had effectively been bending over and showing her most intimate parts only inches from my face. I had seen a flash of her perfectly plump ass, her smooth labia and peeking from between her buttocks, a pretty little asshole. I remembered the image so vividly it was as if Heather had been bending over right in front of me.

I could sense an instinctive need inside of me, a need to be closer to Heather. My hand moved like a blur on my dick, and only after a moment I was on the brink of cumming. My mind lost in the lovely fantasy of pushing my cock in Heather's smooth slit, I exploded in ecstasy, my warm semen splashing on my stomach and tits as my body trembled in orgasm. I tried to stay silent so as not to wake up my parents or my sister, but small moans escaped my lips, the release felt so sweet.

After coming down I felt guilty. It wasn't right to fantasize about your best friends, no matter how hot they were. If they had seen what I just did, they would hate me, I thought. Then again, they hadn't seemed to mind the fact that I had been erect the whole night.

Still, my fantasies and dreams were just that, fantasies and dreams, and they would never be anything else. Heather had still had a boyfriend less than a year ago, and as far as I knew Tracy was completely straight as well. They could never like me. Who could like me? I was a girl without a cunt, a freak.

I stood up and watched myself in the mirror on my wardrobe door. My long blonde hair was a mess, but I still looked beautiful, I thought, or at least part of me did. My semen tickled as it trickled down my boobs, shimmering in the light of fireplace. My cock had gone limp, but it was still big and thick, especially in relation to my slender frame. A drop of transparent fluid glimmered on the tip of my cock. I wiped it off and put it in my mouth, enjoying the mild salty taste. I had a habit of tasting my own come, and swallowing a part of it.

I turned around and bent over towards the mirror. My butt was much like Heather's, girlishly round and firm, but under a tiny pink asshole Heather also had a girlish pussy. Below my asshole, between my thighs hung a fat scrotum and a thick, smooth cock. If there had been a pussy there, like Heather and Tracy had, I would've been like any other 17-year-old Hogwarts witch. But I was different and couldn't help it. I glanced at the girl bending over in the mirror one more time, sighed and went to sleep.

It became a habit. Whenever there was a chance, when no one else was at home, we stripped naked and did whatever we would've done normally, watching movies and sitcoms and chatting. Slowly, as I guess had been the plan, it got more casual. I still got hard every single time I saw my best friends naked, but the awkwardness was gone and it even began to feel natural.

Sometimes we would ask each other questions like ''Why does it do that,'' or ''When does it get hard,'' or ''Is it annoying to have periods,'' and we would steal glances at each other's nether parts, but otherwise we acted normally. At night, after our naked adventures, I would look at myself in the mirror, and every day I would like what I saw more and more. Even later, when my parents and sister had gone to sleep, I would jerk off with images of Heather and Tracy in my mind.

One naked night a couple of months later, during the first week of July, I was at Heather's home, this time alone with her. Tracy was visiting her elder brother and couldn't come that night.

Heather sat in the other corner of the sofa half-turned towards me, her feet together and pointed at me. I sat in the same position in the opposite corner. She had tried to tame her messy black hat rs into a tick braid. With the way we were sitting I couldn't see her crotch and she couldn't see mine, and my cock was resting limp on my sack.

''What do you think about when you play with yourself?'' Heather asked in her usual immodest style.

''What do you mean?'' I asked shyly.

''When you jack off. You do jack off, right? Like guys?'' Heather queried.

''Yea, I... I don't know what I think about,'' I said awkwardly.

''Do you think about this?'' She asked mischievously, spreading her legs, granting me a glimpse of her bare buttocks and pink slit. Blood rushed to my cock. She giggled happily and closed her legs again. ''Just teasing you,'' she said.

We were quiet for a moment, until Heather said, ''I don't understand how come you never had a boyfriend... or a girlfriend.''

''Yeah, you'd have to be a genius to figure that out,'' I answered, a little sad.

''Well I doubt anyone would mind you having that, or I don't know... maybe some guy would be uncomfortable about your dick being bigger than his,'' she joked. We laughed. ''But why no girlfriends?'' she asked.

''Why would any girl like me?'' I said. The thought of having a girlfriend was lovely. I had dreamt about it for a long time, though a part of me always tried to shut out such thoughts.

''Well, I don't know... you're sweet and beautiful, and at least I think you're sexy as hell,'' she said. Her words warmed my heart, but I pretended to still be hurt. ''That's sexy as hell too,'' she said, brushing against my half-erect cock with her toes, encouraging it to grow bigger.

Her foot was warm, and its touch against me felt amazing. To my befuddlement she left it there, against my scrotum, and turned to the TV again. Her legs were now slightly apart, and I could see her pretty little pussy.

I tried to focus on the movie, and for a moment I was successful. Then Heather moved her foot, making me jump. Her toes caressed my balls gently, and I began hardening again. After a while Heather turned and looked me dead in the eye, with a weird, unexplainable look on her face.

''Does this feel good?'' she asked quietly.

''You can't do that,'' I just whispered, but made no move to stop her. I was frozen in fear and excitement, trembling, afraid that she might pull her foot back, afraid that she would continue.

She fondled my scrotum with her toes and sole, making my cock jerk and my breathing heavy. No one had ever touched me there, and the feeling was incredible.

''You can't do that,'' I whispered again, even though I knew I should've shut up. ''What are you doing?''

She stopped, but didn't look offended, and left her foot right there.

''Do you come?'' she asked after a while, then continued,'' I mean, do you, like, spurt?''

''Yea,'' I managed to whisper back.

''You don't mind if I touch you, do you?'' Heather asked.

''I... I don't know...'' I whispered.

She didn't continue, though. Instead she stared at me with that weird look on her face, her lush lips pouted. I caught myself wondering what'd it be like to kiss her.

''What?'' I asked nervously.

Suddenly she smiled, and spun around with her boobs and hair swinging, and before I knew what was going on, she was on all fours on the sofa, with her butt up in the air and her head between my legs.

I froze in fear, but before I had the time to say anything, Heather kissed the shaft of my dick, and the sudden warmth made me jerk.

''Baby, you're my best friend and I love you, and I don't want you to feel a tiny bit insecure about this,'' she said.

The next thing I knew was that my dick was in her mouth. I felt amazing warmth and moistness, and the incredible pleasure caught me completely off guard, and had me moaning loudly and almost forgetting to breathe. I looked down and saw the tip of my thick cock buried in her beautiful face, her red, lush lips sliding up and down my shaft. The sight was unbelievable, the feeling was unbelievable, I was in heaven.

My nipples hardened, my balls twitched, and I held back a scream. Her black hairs swayed as she bobbed up and down in my lap. I had never felt anything close as wonderful. Her mouth felt infinitely better than my hand. I trembled all over and bit my lip so as not to yell. A forgotten voice inside my head told me this was wrong, but I didn't care. Heather was sucking on my cock, and only that mattered. Never letting me out of her mouth, she pulled my foreskin back with her hand, exposing my most sensitive parts to her oral caresses. I felt I was going to come any second.

''Heather, I...''

She just let out a soft hum, and kept sucking on me.

It felt like all the pent-up tension caused by having seen Heather and Tracy naked for so long released when her eager mouth finally brought me over the edge. The sensation of ejaculating in her softly sucking mouth was unbelievable. Cum splashed on her cheek and poured from between her lips, flowing on my balls and between my buttocks. She kept bobbing in my lap through the entire blissful moment, nursing every last drop out of me.

When my cock finally stopped spurting she let me out of her mouth, and as I stared scared, happy and stupefied, swallowed the cum in her mouth.

She smiled at me mischievously, then laughed, and I started laughing with her like an idiot. As quickly as she had got there, she spun back to the other end of the sofa, grinning at me from there.

''Was that fun?'' she purred.

''Well yes! What the...?'' I asked, stunned. ''How did you... Where did that come from?''

''I don't know...'' she smirked. ''You are sexy.''

''But aren't you... you're... I mean damn...'' Speaking felt difficult.

Heather just smiled at me. I tried to garner my thoughts and catch my breath, but it didn't seem to work.

''What now, then?'' I asked finally, like a fool.

''We watch the movie, stupid,'' Heather said, giggling.

I forced myself to stay silent, thinking that whatever I would say would sound stupid. Mixed feelings of guilt, infatuation, fear and love filled my thoughts. The emotions were so strong, that they made me shiver.

''Are you okay?'' she asked after a while.

''What? Oh damn yes,'' I responded.

''Great!'' she purred, smiling her beautiful smile again.

We were quiet for a time, glancing at each other.

''Maybe we can... do something again, sometime?'' Heather asked quietly.

''… Yeah,'' I whispered.

Later that night as I lay in bed I thought about my feelings for Heather. She was my best friend, but she seemed to be something else, too. And she was so beautiful. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to... no, I couldn't think about my friend like that.

Still, as I stroked myself my thoughts returned to Heather's room, and as my warm jizz splattered on my tits, I moaned, ''Heather.....


	3. Chapter 2

We didn't talk about it after that and we never said a word to Tracy either, and I was rapidly starting to feel uneasy about what had happened. It didn't help that Heather's responses to my texts were as minimal as they possibly could be, and didn't give out any hint of her true feelings or thoughts. So, I was happily surprised when Heather invited me for a sleepover the next Friday.

Once we were alone in her room I was disappointed to find that she wouldn't immediately strip naked, like she had used to in the past weeks and months. I didn't have the courage to be the first to get nude, and I was once again starting to wonder if something was amiss.

After we had sat on the sofa in awkward silence for a time, she finally spoke.

''I think I've got a confession to make,'' she said.

I watched her in silence, scared of what she might say.

''I don't really know how to say this, but... no, forget about it,'' she continued.

''What?'' I insisted. ''Please... tell me.''

''No, I... I don't want to destroy our friendship, if I haven't done that already.'' She sounded nothing like her usual overly happy self.

''You haven't destroyed anything,'' I assured her. ''Just say what you were going to say, you can say anything to me, you know that.''

''Fine,'' she accepted her fate, sulking. ''Okay... you're my best friend, but... I like you,'' she said. ''You're still my best friend, but... understand?''

I responded, ''No,'' even though I thought I did understand, but I just wanted to hear her explain it.

''You're my friend, and I love you,'' she continued. ''But at the same time I want... I'd want to...'' She hesitated.

I wanted to kiss her so bad. I had never kissed anyone, and I had no idea how it was done, but I just knew I wanted to kiss Heather. But despite the fact that she had given me a blowjob, I didn't dare to. My insecurity was too deep.

''This is kinda hard, don't you think?'' I asked with a nervous smile.

''Yeah...'' Heather whispered, then after a moment of silence asked, ''Do you... like me?''

''Yeah,'' I sighed.

She answered that with a sweet smile, and the mood was instantly lighter.

''Shall we strip nude already?'' she asked.

''Let's do that,'' I responded.

We took our clothes off, and despite my nervousness I was quickly aroused to full length upon seeing her bare body. We watched a few episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, sitting on the sofa just like we had the last time I had been there, in opposite corners and facing each other. I loved laughing with Heather, and I simply just loved spending time with her.

At some point I felt her foot on my skin again, but this time I didn't jump in shock. I had been secretly hoping for it all night. Her toes caressed my buttocks and my inner thighs with great delicacy, as if she was trying to tickle me. I found a courage I didn't know I had in me, and reached with my own foot, intentionally touching her body for the first time. As I did, she parted her legs and smiled mildly.

I traced her thigh gingerly all the way up to her buttocks. Her skin was unbelievably soft and smooth, as if made for caresses. My eyes were fixed right between her legs, though. Her little girly cunt looked enticing, like some tiny paradise vale. With her legs spread like they were, another pair of lips was peeking from between the outer, skin-colored ones, all bright pink and glimmering.

My toes were only inches from her nether regions, but I didn't dare touch her there. Not even when her foot moved between my thighs, and began caressing my scrotum. Her touch on my sensitive balls felt great, and involuntary moans escaped my lips. I looked her in the eye and found her smiling a warm smile, though there was also something provocative in the look on her cute face. My eyes dropped lower once more, irresistibly drawn to her pretty pink cleft. I stroked her plump buttocks and her smooth thighs, her groin and her crotch around her slit, never touching the sweetest spot, no matter how much I wanted to. I was afraid of shattering the illusion, and the moment ending. Heather's pussy was a taboo to me. Somehow I just knew how soft and lovely she would feel there, and I was dying to try.

Finally, as she began massaging my balls under her sole, I found the courage. I brushed against her pussy with my big toe. Her nether lips were soft as a baby's bottom. And she was hot down there, just incredibly hot, as if there was a furnace inside of her. She let out an acceptive hum, making no move to stop me, and kept up her caresses.

I was afraid of hurting her and I just shyly felt her up, not really knowing what to do. Her pussy seemed so delicate and vulnerable. I wondered how its warm softness would feel against my dick, and the thought made me shiver.

Suddenly we heard the front door open downstairs, and I pulled my foot back.

''Damn, they weren't supposed to get home yet,'' Heather said annoyed, as her parents noisily made their entrance. ''Hi!'' she called out. We heard a vague response from downstairs.

We jumped in her bed and burrowed under the blankets, despite the fact that Heather's parents never came in her room. Her bed was nice and soft, the kind that you could just sink into, not quite as big as a double bed, but easily wide enough for two teenage girls. We lay face to face and holding our breath, as if someone had just been about to catch us doing something illegal. I smiled at her nervously, but behind her smile, there was only warmth and love.

''Should we continue?'' I more sighed than said.

She didn't respond, but she got closer, and closer, until our naked breasts pressed together, and I felt her hot breath against my face. Her face smelled of sugar and cinnamon. I tensed, knowing what was about to happen. My eyes were locked on hers, but I kept taking inadvertent glances at her ample lips. Only a few inches and our mouths would meet, and I'd experience my first kiss. I held my breath. An inch. I closed my eyes.

And then her mouth was against my mouth, and warm and cold shivers traveled up my spine. It was hot under the covers but her mouth was even hotter, almost burning me. Her lips embraced mine, and I moaned in her mouth and shivered with heat. It felt like I was letting her in a very private zone, but also like that was right where she belonged.

As we kissed her hand fumbled between my legs, until I felt silky fingers close around my rigid shaft. I jerked, and sighed deeply as her hand began moving up and down. There were footsteps and other noises coming from downstairs, but the sounds felt like they were coming through a wall and didn't concern me.

I let my fingers trace down her side, until I felt the curve of her hip and butt. With a trembling hand I continued between her legs, drawn by the intense heat radiating from her nether parts. As my fingers touched her pussy she stopped, and stared at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers, her mouth open and her breathing heavy. Then she kissed me again, even more passionately this time. Her hand stroked my sweaty cock faster and faster, sending warm electric ripples of pleasure through my body. I slid my forefinger between her velvety pussy lips, and at the same time she probed her tongue in my mouth. I wanted to get even closer to her, but then I wouldn't have been able to move my hand, and I didn't want to stop exploring her body.

Suddenly she broke the embrace, looked at me for a moment, then spun around and dived under the covers. I was left facing her tantalizing little slit, while she fumbled with the covers and positioned herself nicely against my body, with her face somewhere between my legs under the blanket. I could smell the hypnotizing aroma of her pussy: a sexy and girly scent, like nothing I had ever smelled before, incredibly intoxicating.

Before I had a chance to do anything I felt her hot breath between my thighs, then her lips as they kissed my balls. Her mouth felt fiery hot against their coolness, and she kissed them once, twice, thrice. Then I felt her tongue, and I let out a long moan as I felt her licking up and down the wrinkly skin of my scrotum.

Wanting to be closer to her, and wanting to give her equal pleasure I plunged between her legs, pressing my mouth on her hot pussy. She parted her legs to give me easier access, and I stuck out my tongue to explore her hot slit. My tongue sank in her cleft, and I lapped at the sweet slick folds within. With my mouth on her pussy my eyes were on a level with her asshole, a cute, pink and puckered tiny thing. I couldn't believe how sexy her private parts looked; I couldn't believe what was happening for that matter, but I absolutely loved it. I was so close to Heather it made my head dizzy, and all my senses were filled by her, her taste, her scent and her warmth.

Under the covers her fingers coiled around the base of my shaft, pulling my foreskin back. She squirmed around a bit, then guided my dick against her lips. I tensed expectantly, remembering how heavenly it had felt the last time. She kissed the tip, and then her kiss swallowed me, and I moaned in her pussy as I felt myself sink into her hot mouth.

Remotely remembering Madam Pomfrey's lessons, I found a small, hard nub in the folds of Heather's tasty slit. I wiped my tongue across it a couple of times, causing Heather to whine under the blanket. She began sucking on the tip of my cock, and the stunning pleasure made concentrating on licking her difficult. My inexperienced tongue whirled around her clit, occasionally losing it, then finding it again. Both of us had to stop every now and then, dazed by the immense pleasure given by the other's mouth.

Everything else seemed to lose its meaning. Only our sweaty, naked bodies existed, trembling with sexual bliss. My mouth was buried in her pussy, my cock buried in her mouth. She was so close to me I could feel her heart beat through her chest.

An earth-shattering climax was approaching fast. The pleasure was more intense each time I felt myself slide into her mouth. My tongue was moving on its own and my vision blurred, my whole consciousness focusing on all the incredible feelings. I tensed, and I felt her body tense, too. Suddenly she was trembling, letting out a long, erratic, muffled moan, and I vaguely felt her pussy pulsing against my lips. Her voice was ecstatic, and I moaned with her as my orgasm rushed over me.

My balls tightened, my cock twitched, and finally my cum started gushing into her mouth. I almost screamed at the intense feeling. I trembled and jerked in orgasmic bliss, my hips thrusting involuntarily, my dick spraying cum to the back of her throat. It felt like heaven. Her moans went silent as I came, and I faintly realized she was swallowing my seed.

Eventually my ejaculation subsided, and my consciousness returned as if I was waking up from a sweet dream. Heather's pussy pulsed against my face, and I was very aware of her firm breasts against my stomach. Her sweaty body felt warm and lovely. I could still feel her lips around my cock, her mouth gently suckling the last drops of semen out of me.

She was breathing heavily through her nose, and occasionally her whole body would jerk. She had orgasmed with me, I realized, incredulous. I gave her an orgasm, I thought proudly. The thought made me insanely happy.

We lay there for a long time, our bodies entwined and our heads resting on the other's thigh. I felt really sleepy, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I didn't want the moment to end.

''Daphne?'' Heather asked after a long, comfortable silence.

''Yeah?''

''Would you like to be my... girlfriend?'' she asked.

''I would,'' I responded.

We fell asleep there, our heads between the legs of the other.

When I woke up, the bed was a mess of our hairs, smooth, tanned skin and covers and blankets. My throbbing morning wood was leaning against the side of her face, but she was still asleep. I turned around and snuggled up against her, the firm mounds of our breasts pressed together. She had a silly, happy look on her face, and a drop of drool was dribbling from the corner of her mouth. I couldn't help but giggle.

She was my best friend, but now, she was also my girlfriend, in all the wonderful meaning of the word. I hugged her, feeling insanely proud. Her eyes opened and she smiled drowsily as she saw me.

''Good morning beautiful,'' I said, smiling back at her.

''Mmmmmhhhhmmorning,'' she mumbled in response.

We spent the morning cuddling, kissing and chatting.

''This is kinda weird, don't you think?'' Heather asked at some point, between kisses.

''Yeah,'' I answered. ''But I don't mind one bit.''

''Me neither,'' she said, laughing carelessly. ''Girlfriend,'' she called me. Hearing the word warmed my heart.

I gave her a kiss and said, ''I always thought you were completely straight.''

''I thought so too,'' she said, grinning. ''I don't know, maybe I still am, I mean, I never liked a girl like this before. Maybe it's because you have this,'' she said, fiddling with my fat, limp dick. Even while flaccid, her fingers didn't reach all the way around it.

''I guess I should be offended by that, but I can't. You're sweet,'' I said.

''As are you,'' she said quietly. ''I love you.''

''I love you too,'' I whispered back. Somehow it made sense to say such meaningful words quietly, because they were meant for her ears alone.

We had said those words before, but they had a new, deeper meaning now. Saying them and hearing them made my heart leap in my chest, and a flock of butterflies came alive in my lower belly. It almost felt like I was going to choke up on my happiness.

Eventually we got up from bed and went downstairs to eat a late breakfast with Heather's parents. I was afraid that someone might've heard something, but no suspicious looks were cast. Later we went to their backyard to sunbathe.

We snuggled and exchanged kisses the whole time while laying in the sun, barely even caring that her parents might see, smiling and laughing carefreely. The sun was shining from a cloudless sky, celebrating our happiness with us.

Later that night we were in her room saying goodbyes. Her family would be leaving to see her grandparents for a week. We embraced, and then she surprised me with her words.

''I never did it,'' she said, almost embarrassed. It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about. ''I mean, me and Neville, we never went that far.'' Neville was her ex-boyfriend. For some reason hearing her say that made me feel more confident. I had thought she'd lost her virginity a long time ago.

''Oh, okay,'' I responded, in lack of a better answer. ''Yeah, me too, like you didn't know already.''

''Yeah,'' she said quietly, looking thoughtful for a moment, then once again smiling the familiar smile that was so full of life and happiness.

''I don't want you to go,'' I said childishly.

''I wouldn't want to go either, but grandma isn't too well, and I might not have many chances left to see her,'' she explained.

She held me tight and we kissed. Suddenly she broke away, and began digging through the side pockets of her bag for something.

''I want to show you something,'' she said.

She showed me a small, light blue cardboard box, and opened it. Inside was a blister pack of tiny pink pills with a little letter Y on them. Half of what had been maybe thirty pills were missing. Then it hit me what they were.

''What...'' I began.

''When we come back next Friday, mom and dad will leave again the same night to some stupid spa for a couple of days,'' Heather explained. ''Can you come for another sleepover then?''

I understood what she was hinting at, and the thought made me dizzy. She put the box of pills back in her bag.

''Yeah,'' I said.

''Great,'' she purred, hugging me again.

After countless more kisses we said goodbyes, and I went home.

The next week was painful. We kept texting and talking through the Heather's father's mirrors in the evenings, but that only made me miss her more. It felt like there was a part of me missing when she wasn't there.

After a couple of days my balls had started feeling strained, but jacking off didn't interest me anymore. Not after what I had experienced with Heather. It felt sweet to touch myself down there, but it was nothing compared to Heather's touch, and for some reason I felt like I had to save myself for her.

One night I watched myself in the mirror like so many times before, but something seemed to have changed. The girl looking back at me had the same long blonde hair, the same blue eyes and the same reddish lips. She had the same perky breasts with their little dark red nipples, the same feminine hips and the same flat belly. Her dick, too, was smooth and fat like it had always been, and her scrotum the usual plump and wrinkly. Turning around, I found her round butt unchanged as well.

Something in this girl was different, though. Then it came to me. She was beautiful. I was beautiful, so beautiful, from head to toe, dick included. It didn't matter that I had a dick. Heather loved me and I loved her, and I couldn't help but love myself now as well. I danced around in my room like an idiot, filled with love and happiness.

The days passed slowly as ever, but finally it was Friday. Midway through the week the weather had changed, and it had rained the whole day. It was still raining by the time evening came, and I was soaked riding my broom to her house. Her parents' car was gone, I observed.

''Come straight in,'' Heather had texted me, and I found the door open, and stepped inside without ringing the doorbell.

It was quiet downstairs, but upstairs I could make out the sound of a shower running mixed with the rattle of rain. I took off my soaked, bright yellow hoodie and hung it up on the coat rack, then started up the stairway leading upstairs.

The thought of seeing my best friend, my girlfriend, after such a long time made my heart throb. My wet shorts and panties clung to my cock uncomfortably, and cold water trickled down my face and back, but I barely even noticed, I was so excited.

Upstairs it was dark, so dark I could hardly see, but the bathroom door was cracked open and there was light gleaming out. I walked towards it, opened the door, and stood still in silence.

She stood under the stream of water with her eyes closed, the water running and glimmering on her lustful body. Her little pink nipples were erect. Again I felt a silly pride for having such a beautiful girl as my girlfriend. Heather's nakedness made me aware of the pressure in my groin, and in only a moment I was hard as iron.

''HEY!'' she suddenly called out, her face glowing with joy. ''I'm not ready yet, come on over here!''

Trembling with thrill, I took my clothes off and joined her under the shower. She opened her arms and hugged me long and hard, almost as if she was afraid I would run away. My erection poked her flat belly.

''God I've missed you,'' she said with a voice full of emotion, and kissed me deeply.

''I've missed you too,'' I responded, holding back the tears. How I was able to miss her so bad after only a week, I didn't know, but it felt like I was whole again now that Heather was there.

Soon we moved to her bed, barely bothering to dry ourselves first. We rolled around naked, kissing and fondling each other. Her lips found my chest, and she kissed and sucked on the tips of my breasts. I moaned in her hair at the new, sweet feeling, my cock pulsing with anticipation. I did the same to her, holding her nipple between my lips, whirling my tongue around it and sucking it into my mouth.

''Let's do it,'' she sighed.

I suppose it should have felt wrong. But as Heather lay there in front of me, looking so lovely and inviting, it felt more right than anything ever. I was shivering, and even her smile was a nervous one, almost scared.

''Are you...'' I started.

''Yes!'' she blurted out. ''Come,'' she begged, opening her legs.

She lay on her back with her long, tanned legs spread wide. Her buttocks rested on the mattress, and between them I could see her pretty little butthole. Above it her enthralling pussy was glimmering with her moisture. It looked almost unnaturally beautiful, so beautiful it hurt to look at it.

I climbed on top of her clumsily and her hand gripped my shaft, guiding it in the cleft between her thighs. Our bodies touched, our breasts pressed together and our lips met. I felt something warm and soft against the tip of my dick, like a kiss. Then the kiss engulfed me, and it felt like hot velvety rings were gliding over my cock, forcing my foreskin back and surrounding my bare glans. Our bodies conjoined for the first time, and we both held our breath, staring at each other. I felt extremely vulnerable, but at the same time I felt safer than ever before, as if that was where I was meant to be. I was so close to her that it felt like I was melting into her.

I swear there's no feeling quite like it in the world, a feeling as emotionally and physically perfect, as the one I felt when losing my virginity together with Heather. I just lay there, on top of her and inside of her, completely suffused by the sweet sensations. She stared at me with her mouth open, a look of absolute ecstasy on her face. I had heard and read that sex would hurt the first time you did it, but there was no hint of pain on her pretty face.

My hips jerked instinctively, pressing against her and forcing my cock to sink deeper until I was buried to the hilt in her, her labia kissing the skin around my shaft. I could feel the bottom of her tight tunnel pulsing against the tip of me. It felt amazing to be inside of her, but when I moved the friction between my dick and her vagina was just something unbelievable. I moved gingerly back and forth, and couldn't help but moan each time I pushed back inside, and every time I did, Heather let out a gasp.

''Don't... stop...'' she whispered in a tremulous, barely audible voice.

There was no way I was going to. I felt her body tense under me, and there was a look of pure sexual delight on her face. Her mouth opened but there was no sound, and I could feel her orgasm as I kept thrusting into her. I made her come, I thought, stupefied, in my lust-clouded mind. I kissed her as she came, incredulously happy to be able to give her such pleasure.

Once her trembling subsided I stopped, allowing us both to catch our breath for a moment. I smirked at her like an idiot, proud that I had made her come. When she smiled back her smile was just so happy, the happiest I had ever seen, no matter how full of smiles she always was.

Finally I started moving again, thrusting into her more rapidly this time, with all the strength in my girly muscles. The soft, wet sounds of our copulation and our moans filled the room again, and the scent of her hair filled my nostrils. Her pussy was a tight, slick and hot tunnel around me. It felt like there were dozens of tight rings inside of her, gripping and rubbing my sensitive cock as it slid through them. Each time I pushed in her my balls slapped against her hot asshole. Every thrust inside of her made us both gasp.

Soon the pressure in my groin grew almost unbearable. My balls were absolutely full of my pent-up seed. Heather half moaned, half cried as another climax shook her body, and I pressed against her, burying my cock entirely inside of her pussy, as waves of my orgasm began washing over me.

I held her tight, squeezing her, pushing into her as deep as I could, as our intercourse culminated. My cock twitched inside of her once, twice, and finally a thick burst of cum erupted out of me. I gasped at the intense pleasure of ejaculating inside of her pussy. What felt like liters of semen poured from me into her, gushing to the bottom of her vagina, another spurt releasing each time my hips jerked into her silky tunnel. Words can't describe how heavenly it felt, and we both cried from joy and pleasure. I was in Heather; my girly cock was in her pussy, and I was transferring my seed into her accepting body. Somehow I could feel it flowing through my dick and shooting into her. I gave her my cum until every last drop was drained from my balls, crying in ecstasy the whole time.

We stayed still for a long time, shaking and wiping tears from our eyes, recovering from the incredible experience.

''Can this be real?'' she asked, heavily panting.

''I hope,'' I responded, just as stunned as she was.

It didn't take us long to fall asleep, with me still inside of her.

When we woke up the next morning the bed was a complete mess. The covers were tangled and there were cum stains everywhere. We finally got up some time before midday, and as Heather stood up, streams of my seed ran down her thighs.

The weekend was all love and sex. We barely bothered to eat and sleep from all the fucking. Monday, after the weather turned sunny again, we went to the beach and asked Tracy to join us. It took almost an hour to convince her we weren't joking after confessing to her what we had been up to. Finally she believed us, and was all joy and smiles with us.

Heather's parents congratulated us as well when we told them after they had returned home. My own conservative parents were less sympathetic, but were forced to accept the fact nevertheless. My little sister Astoria seemed sad when I told her, though I never knew why. I figured I'd talk to her about it later.

Where it once had frightened me, future now seemed bright and happy all thanks to Heather, my girlfriend and my best friend. All the experiences that awaited us allured me, and I couldn't wait to share them with her.


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the summer went by in a flash. Heather and I spent nearly every single night together, most of the time in her house as my parents weren't quite as acceptive of our relationship as hers were. Our sex was absolutely amazing, and there was a lot of it. Though our sessions mostly consisted of me licking her pussy, her sucking on my cock or me fucking her in missionary position, it always felt just as new and exciting as it had the first times. Penetrating my teen girlfriend was pure bliss each time, and she didn't seem to get enough of my girl-cock either. I found that Heather often wanted me to finish off in her mouth, and on some nights she'd eagerly gulp down three or four loads of my cum until we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. More often than not we were both sore in the morning.

Something had begun to worry me though. Many times, on the nights when we slept in my house or when I slept alone, I would hear faint sobs coming through the wall. Not all was well with my little sister Astoria, I knew.

I also thought I knew what had her upset. Astoria was, you see, different just like I was. I figured that she was probably going through the same identity crisis I had just recently managed to overcome myself. Only Astoria didn't have Heather to help her with the process, and I was worried how she would manage.

Astoria was a shy, good-girl type, and where I had always surrounded myself with people, she had seemed to enjoy being alone. Not that she would have been a loner or anything; she did have friends, but she just wasn't the popular girl that I was, and I feared that made things tougher for her.

She would have had the looks to be just as popular as I was. Astoria had always been just the cutest girl ever, but in the past years Mother Nature had begun shaping her cuteness into the pure, raw beauty and sexiness of a teenage girl. At about an inch over 5 foot she was almost a head shorter than I, but had the plump butt and boobs to make up for it, and a slender waist to emphasize them. Her angelic face was framed by light blonde hair reaching halfway across her back. Her smooth skin was a shade darker than mine, and her eyes a vivid ice-blue. Her supple lips would have made any young guy give his left leg to kiss them, and an arm to have them around his dick.

I had always thought her pretty, but lately I had begun seeing her as a sexual being, too. I wasn't sure why, but I thought it was because of Heather, who was regularly pointing out how hot my little sister was, in fact, she had done so even before we had begun our intimate relationship. Despite the fact that Astoria was my sister I found her curiously sexy, and a number of times – to my shame – I had jacked off to thoughts of her.

Astoria and I had used to be very close, but we hadn't really had a good talk in quite some time by then. It was hard talking to her when all she seemed to do was hide in her room. At first I had thought she just needed some time on her own, but lately I had become convinced that she needed my help. When I told Heather of my worries she, too, encouraged me to go and have a chat with Astoria.

Then, one night when Heather and I were staying in my house, faint sounds woke me up in the middle of the night. Astoria's crying again, I thought. Gods, the poor girl must be miserable. I wish I knew how to help her. In my sleepy mind it seemed like a good idea, and I decided to go and finally talk to her. First, though, I put on a pair of lace panties and a white nightshirt, not wanting to confront her naked.

It was dark and our parents were sleeping downstairs, so I opened and closed my bedroom door gingerly so as not to wake them. I snuck over to the door to Astoria's room, the one next to mine in a hallway upstairs with two other doors leading to a bathroom and an unfinished TV-room. I didn't bother to knock, I never did, and cracked the door open and peeked inside.

I immediately realized they hadn't been sobs I had been hearing this time, but quiet moans. Astoria was sitting on her bed bent down, her head slightly bobbing in her lap, her ample tits and hair swaying with the movement. Her hair covered her partly, but I could see enough. Both her small hands were furiously stroking the long shaft of his thick cock while her mouth suckled on the bright pink tip. I pulled back, shocked.

Had she seen me? No, her eyes had been closed, and she had been too focused on herself. My panties felt cramped, and I realized I was feeling unbelievably aroused. I pulled my panties down enough to free my throbbing erection, just to relieve the ache. I wanted to touch myself, but I fought back the urge. This is so wrong, I thought, trying to make myself walk away, but my legs refused to move. Soon the temptation grew irresistible, and I cracked the door again to take another peek at my masturbating little sister.

What I saw blew my mind. This time, as if what she had been doing previously hadn't been sexy enough, she was working one slender finger between her pert buttocks and into her asshole. Her other hand was a blur on her shaft and her mouth was intently working on the head of her cock.

Her light, muffled moans were becoming more intense by the second, and I was having a hard time keeping from moaning myself just from watching her. I knew it was terribly wrong to peek on my little sister like that, but she looked just so incredibly sexy pleasuring herself and I couldn't find the willpower to go away.

Soon Astoria inserted a second finger into her ass, shivering as she penetrated herself and stopping her other actions for a moment as she worked her fingers deeper. Then her head began bobbing up and down again and her muffled moans returned ever louder. In only a moment her whining grew erratic, and as I watched her tremble all over and her balls contract, she began spurting cum in her own mouth. My mind was going crazy. I heard her swallow several large gulps as her hand kept stroking and pumping more and more cum from her pulsating cock into her waiting mouth. Her fingers worked in and out of her asshole the whole moment, until finally she collapsed on her back on the bed, her dick still twitching in the air.

''Damn that was hot,'' Heather whispered in my ear, causing me to jump in panic and slam the door shut.

''God damnit Heather, don't sneak up on me like that!'' I hissed, my heart throbbing. I pulled her by the arm in my room and closed the door. ''Maybe she'll think it was just a draft,'' I whispered hopefully.

Heather just smiled at me devilishly.

''What?'' I snapped.

''You dirty girl, watching your little sister masturbate,'' Heather teased me, her finger toying on my lips. ''Oh, and what's this?'' she continued with a feigned look of surprise, poking my erection. ''Somebody's got the hots for her little sister!'' she proclaimed. I felt myself blush, and that only seemed to excite Heather more. She grasped my shaft and stroked my length a couple of times, causing me to involuntarily lean against her and shiver.

''Listen, we –'' I started, but my words turned to a moan when Heather dropped on her knees and promptly plunged my cock in her mouth.

''We what,'' she purred, looking up and smirking.

''Nevermind,'' I sighed. If this was how she teased me I was game. Her other hand began fondling my plump balls while her hungry mouth worked on all the sensitive spots on the tip of my cock.

She paused again and looked up, grinning. ''Are you thinking about her now?'' she teased.

''No,'' I lied.

''Liar!'' she exclaimed triumphantly, standing up and pushing me on my back on the bed. Heather was strong for a girl as slender as she was, probably stronger than me.

I would have thought she'd be disgusted or angry at me for getting hard peeking on my sister, but she only seemed incredibly horny. Her slit was practically dripping on my cock as she wriggled herself on it, finally sitting down to engulf me inside of her heavenly warmth. She let out a gasp as her pussy stretched to accommodate my girth.

''Keep quiet,'' I tried to tell her, but was having a hard time keeping my own volume down as she began riding me. Her perky tits bounced and her hair swayed beautifully as she slammed herself down on me again and again. Soon she collapsed against me and started rocking her ass up and down, grinding her clit against my pubic bone. Her firm breasts squished against mine through the thin fabric of my shirt. It was such a thrill having her take me like this, usually it was me doing the fucking.

''I... can't... blame... you,'' she panted in my ear. ''She's... hot as... hell... uhh... almost... as hot... as you... mmmhh.''

''Yeah?'' I huffed back. ''What if... it was Astoria... and not me... you were riding... right now?'' I don't know what made me say those words.

''I'd make... her cum... in my pussy,'' she moaned, reaching back and squeezing my balls hard. She bit her lip and smiled fiendishly. I could feel her juices leaking onto my scrotum and between my ass cheeks. Her pussy was a hot, wet glove on my dick, gliding up and down and massaging my whole length. I had never felt so horny in my life, and if she had asked if we could get Astoria in on the fun I'd probably have said yes without blinking an eye.

Suddenly she stopped, and her eyes went wide and her mouth spread to a big grin, as if she'd just come up with the greatest idea ever. ''Let's ask her to join us,'' she whispered, exhilarated.

''What?!'' I gasped, feigning shock. ''She's my sister!'' My cock throbbed impatiently, and I pushed up inside Heather a couple of times.

''Oh come on, we both know you're hot for her,'' she teased. "And besides, she could use some cheering up, I think."

''And what if she doesn't want to?'' I asked, blushing because her claim was true.

''Oh, she will,'' Heather assured knowingly. ''I've seen the way she looks at us.''

The thought of seeing my hot little sister fuck my beautiful girlfriend was so thrillingly sexy I felt my balls contract just from the idea. My cock felt so hard it hurt. I guess it should've felt like a horrible idea, but frankly I was so horny I would've been open to almost anything Heather could have suggested.

''Fine,'' I said, again thrusting up inside her sweet pussy a few times, trying to relieve the ache in my dick.

She just stared at me for a while. ''I can't believe you actually said yes,'' she said, genuinely surprised, then smiled happily. ''Let's go!''

She stood up, my cock slipping out of her slit with a small pop, and scooted to the door.

''Well? Come on,'' she rushed me. I got up and followed her to the dark hallway.

Cracking Astoria's door open we found that she had turned her nightlight off and was now sleeping. We snuck in her room and closed the door. The walls of her room were the lightest shade of pink and covered in Wierd sisters posters, while her bed was a waist-high twin bed. Astoria was sprawled naked on it, laying on her side without covers, her plump butt towards the door.

''What now?'' I hissed in Heather's ear.

''We wake her up,'' she said.

I was starting to have second thoughts about Heather's idea, but then Astoria rolled on her back in her sleep and I was distracted. Sister or not she looked just so damn cute. She had the prettiest boobs ever, two soft fist-sized balls that fit perfectly on her small frame. Her fat, limp cock lay against her thigh. I thought it weird that I found even her dick attractive, but I supposed it was because it was attached to a girl, not a guy.

"Astoria," Heather whispered. "Wake up!"

Astoria whined lightly in her sleep.

"Astoria!" Heather whispered louder, this time gently shaking her by the shoulder.

"Wha...? Uhh?" Astoria murmured drowsily, opening her eyes.

When she saw us her eyes went wide with shock, and she jumped to the back end of her bed, making a vain attempt to cover herself with her bedsheets. She looked like some cute, alarmed little animal, and I had to let out a giggle.

"Wh– what are you guys doing here?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Don't be alarmed," Heather purred in a soft, seductive tone. Astoria squirmed awkwardly. "We've got a proposal for you," Heather continued, standing up to her full length.

Only then Astoria seemed to notice that Heather was naked. Her jaw dropped and she just stared at Heather's boobs.

Heather opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as she caught Astoria staring. She grinned wickedly. "You like them?" she cooed.

Astoria bobbed her head in approval.

"What about this?" Heather asked, turning around and bending over, granting Astoria and I a clear view of her ass and pink slit. Astoria gasped. My girlfriend really played the part of the seductress quite convincingly.

I just watched the show she was putting on, feeling anxious and horny at the same time. I noticed a bulge had appeared in the bedsheet Astoria was using to cover herself. Heather turned back around, smiling coyly.

"I see someone likes me, at least," she purred, tracing a finger along the bedsheet to the tent in Astoria's lap. Heather leaned closer, and closer, smiling that wicked smile, and though Astoria looked frightened she remained still, her eyes alternating between my girlfriend's lips and tits.

And then they were kissing, or more like Heather was kissing Astoria, trapping her against the wall. Heather's hand fondled Astoria's bulge, causing her to whine in my girlfriend's hungry mouth. I felt my own cock throbbing as I watched the incredibly erotic display.

As if she would have forgotten how to use her hand the bedsheet slipped from Astoria's grasp, revealing her blossoming breasts once more, and as Heather leaned in even closer their supple tits squished together. Heather's hand groped and squeezed and petted Astoria's erection through the thin fabric, making the smaller girl tremble and moan in a light voice. I felt a sudden, strange surge of jealousy, but the emotion somehow only made me hornier.

After a long, hot moment they parted, and Heather asked, "Do you want to hear our proposal?"

Astoria just nodded, looking absolutely bewildered and breathing rapidly.

"Come with us," Heather purred, taking Astoria by the arm. "I'm going to make you feel really good."

Astoria smiled for the first time that evening, a silly, lucky smile, like a little girl who finds a pretty butterfly. She wasn't a little girl though, but a lustful teenage beauty who just happened to have a cock instead of a cunt. All the other womanly parts and shapes she had, though, making for a stunningly sexy package. I admired her perfectly shaped buttocks as Heather led her past me. For a moment I even wondered what'd it be like to slide my cock between those firm buns of hers, before I caught myself and followed her and Heather to my room.

"So... how are we doing this?" I asked nervously after closing the door behind me.

''Tell you what, you guys sit like this,'' Heather instructed, making us sit on the bed reclining on our arms, facing each other with our legs spread and our butts together, so that our balls touched and our girly cocks leaned against each other. Astoria's was a little smaller, and the head was a brighter pink in color. I wanted to touch it so bad. It felt so hot against my own shaft. The position felt kind of awkward despite my lust, but Astoria seemed excited as ever. Her beautiful tits were rising with her rapid breaths as her eyes traveled across Heather's body and mine. I took my shirt off and flung it to the floor to let Astoria see my tits, too, it only seemed fair.

After admiring us for a moment with a smile on her face that said, ''I've got you both for myself,'' Heather knelt next to us and ducked down to kiss the tips of our dicks. Astoria gasped when Heather stuck out her tongue to swirl around our glans, and began whining ecstatically when Heather started stroking our shafts at the same time. Our dicks rubbed together as Heather pleasured them. In only a moment Astoria's moans began growing louder, and Heather stopped.

''Now now, don't cum yet,'' she told Astoria with a mischievous smile, then returning to work on our dicks.

Soon Heather started sucking the pink heads in turns. When her lips first engulfed Astoria's cock my little sister shivered all over and her hips jerked up to meet Heather's mouth. Heather took her time with her, slowing down her slurping and stroking when Astoria seemed close to orgasm. Finally Heather switched, placing her mouth on my cockhead in turn and causing Astoria to let out a small disappointed huff. I shuddered when Heather began sucking on the tip while stroking both of us with her hands. It didn't take long for my climax to approach, but Heather felt my cum building up and ceased her excerpts, leaving me and Astoria panting expectantly.

''Hold on,'' she said. ''And don't move,'' she continued, drooling all over our cocks until they were sopping wet and she seemed happy with the result.

Then she stood up, turned towards Astoria and began squatting down between us. I was granted a glimpse of her bare slit and ass as she lowered herself in our lap, her breasts brushing against Astoria's face. I was puzzled. Was my girlfriend going to ride my little sister and leave me unattended?

When Heather was low enough she grasped Astoria's cock and guided it to her entrance. ''Don't move,'' Heather reminded her again, gingerly sliding just the first inch of Astoria's throbbing member inside of her. Astoria whined impatiently, but remained still. Then Heather's fingers coiled around my saliva-coated cock, and I realized what she was doing. She pressed my dickhead against her pink asshole, and wriggled herself down until the tip popped inside.

''Oh shit,'' she squealed. I watched the sight in awe and disbelief, my swollen girl-cock vanishing between Heather's perfectly pert buttocks. It felt intensely tight. I couldn't believe she was taking me in her ass!

Then without warning Heather dropped down, impaling both her holes on our cocks. I shivered as I felt myself slide into Heather's ass for the first time, but Astoria almost cried in pleasure as her young virgin dick sank in my girlfriend's pussy. Heather's breathing came in short puffs as she sat there completely full of cock. No one moved in a while. I pulled myself up against Heather, who in turn was leaning against Astoria so that we all kind of embraced.

''Gods,'' Heather groaned. "You guys are... pretty big."

Astoria whined and squirmed the whole time, until finally she started humping up inside Heather and her whines turned to light shrieks. I could only imagine how mind-blowing it must have felt for her to have Heather's wet pussy surround her inexperienced member. I didn't have to imagine how good Heather's ass felt, though. It was just unbelievably warm and tight, and as I began thrusting up in her the pleasure grew absolutely overwhelming. When I felt Astoria's cock rub against mine through Heather I completely lost it, my hips jerking involuntarily as I thrust myself in Heather's ass again and again.

"Oh – my – Gooo – ood," Heather cried as she felt our two thick shafts moving inside of her. "Oh fuck!"

Something made me reach around and hug Astoria against Heather's chest. To my surprise Astoria put her arms around me, too, pulling me against Heather's back. We were all so close to each other. It felt like we were connected somehow as I sat there with my butt against my little sister's butt, our girl-cocks gliding inside my girlfriend's pussy and ass only inches from each other. Astoria and I had always been close, but this was close on a whole new level. I was incredibly happy for Astoria, who seemed to be in seventh heaven inside Heather's pussy, but at the same time I was a little jealous because, well, another cock got to enjoy my girlfriend's body and give her pleasure.

Astoria was spasming and moaning uncontrollably as she pistoned her engorged cock in and out of Heather's soft, supple tunnel. Her scrotum rubbed against mine and her cock against my cock through Heather's flesh. She pounded like a small jackhammer, utterly lost in the pleasure of her first intercourse with my girlfriend. She gasped and moaned each time she thrust up between Heather's thighs. Heather was equally ecstatic, her hips gyrating almost instinctively and rising and lowering to meet our strokes. I fucked her ass in wild abandon, my cum building up with each thrust.

Soon Astoria's strokes slowed down and she trembled and shivered and finally she just buried herself all the way in Heather, screaming and crying as she began squirting her cum in my girlfriend's pussy.

"That's it baby," Heather moaned, kissing her. "Cum inside me like a good girl!"

I could feel Astoria's balls contracting and her cock twitching as she ejaculated. She pounded between Heather's legs, thrusting her cock in and out as she sprayed her load in my girlfriend's acceptive vagina. It must have felt blissful for Astoria as she literally cried while cumming in Heather's tight pussy.

I felt Heather's ass clenching around me as she, too, began cumming, driven over the edge by the sensation of my little sister's sperm rushing inside of her body. She moaned in Astoria's mouth while they came together, rocking their hips against each other.

Hearing and feeling their orgasms was too much for me, and the ache in my balls grew to a storm of pleasure taking over my whole body. I slammed my cock in Heather's asshole, pulled out and slammed up again, a torrent of cum erupting out of me as my cock slid back inside the tight, hot tunnel between her buttocks.

"Oh fff-uuuuck," Heather moaned as she felt my cock spasming inside of her. "Cum in me Daphne!" she panted. "Cum inside my ass!"

The sensation of ejaculating in the snug squeeze of my girlfriend's ass was just out of this world dizzying. I held onto Astoria and Heather like my life depended on it and humped against Heather's butt, sliding my throbbing cock in and out of her warm asshole as I trembled in the ecstatic pleasure of releasing my girl-cum.

Once I was finally spent I just collapsed on my back, panting and shaking in the aftershocks of my climax. Heather rolled off us on her side, plentiful amounts of cum pouring from her slit and ass as our softening dicks slipped out.

"Holy shit," Heather exclaimed after we had all been quiet for a while.

Astoria just smiled the biggest grin I'd ever seen, still sitting in the same position. I was feeling really, really sleepy, which wasn't that surprising considering it must have been close to dawn by then.

"Did you like that sweetie?" Heather purred in Astoria's ear.

"Uh-huh," Astoria huffed happily.

I drifted off to sleep listening to them kissing.

I woke up to a warm and soft sensation around the tip of my cock. Letting out a deep sigh at the sweet feeling I opened my eyes and saw a cute blonde-haired figure kneeling next to me, her head bobbing in my lap. At first I could not recognise it, but then I remembered the events of last night, and I realized: the sexy slender vixen slobbering on my dick was my sweet little sister!

She really knew what she was doing with her mouth, which I guess wasn't a wonder as she had apparently been practicing on herself. She let her lips slide down my length as a soft, wet ring, then applied a gentle suction as she drew all the way up to the tip of the glans. She did it torturously slowly, and I had to fight back the urge to hump her face.

This is wrong, I thought dimly, I should tell her to stop. Yet I made no effort to. God, it feels amazing. Her lips are so soft...

Soon she picked up the pace, sucking up and down the upper parts of my shaft in rapid strokes. Her skilled tongue whirled around my tender glans, finding and caressing all the sweet spots. Her beautiful blonde hair swayed and tickled my crotch as she kept up her determined oral assault on my throbbing member.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement, and I glanced over to see Heather watching the show with her hand a blur between her legs. When she noticed I was looking she smiled slyly, then, before I knew what was happening, she spun around and positioned herself between my legs.

"Wait," I tried to say, but my words came out as a sleepy mumble.

The next thing I knew was something hot and moist tickling my delicate butthole. I jumped at the surprising sensation, inadvertently forcing my cock deeper into Astoria's mouth, but she didn't even gag and continued blowing me.

"Relax," Heather cooed.

Soon the sensation returned as my girlfriend tentatively lapped her supple tongue at my untouched ass, circling the tiny hole and licking over it. I shivered. The feeling was thrillingly incredible, and I spread my legs to give her better access. At the same time Astoria coiled her fingers around my shaft and began stroking my foreskin while her silky lips and tongue massaged the exposed head. Her other hand cupped my balls, squeezing and fondling them gently. I thought I'd lose my mind from the pleasure. 

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I felt Heather's slim tongue slowly wriggle inside my ass, and I lost all self-control. I sobbed uncontrollably, my body squirming and quivering, my hips rising to meet Astoria's mouth. My balls contracted in the gentle squeeze of her hand as my cum rushed up my shaft, and I let out a sharp gasp as I finally came.

Heather tongued my sensitive asshole and Astoria stroked and sucked on my spasming dick as I began unleashing a huge flood of pent-up cum in her warm mouth. She hummed approvingly and eagerly swallowed my seed as I released it, milking out more and more bursts with her hands and lips. The feeling of ejaculating in my little sister's loving mouth while Heather licked my ass was absolutely stunning. Tears brimmed in my eyes from the medley of heavenly sensations.

Astoria nursed on my cock as my orgasm subsided, imbibing every last drop of my sperm until I was spent. I caught myself smiling like an idiot for no reason in particular.

Suddenly the door slammed open. My mother stood in the doorway, her eyes wide as saucers.

''Daphne,'' she gasped. ''Astoria!''

''Mmmmh,'' Astoria mumbled, spilling cum from her mouth.

Mom took a step back, then collapsed face first on the floor.

Needless to say we never slept together in my house again.

It wasn't the end of our sexual escapades, however, no matter how hard my parents tried to make it that, and somehow, Astoria just kind of merged into the relationship of Heather and me. As strange as it sounds it felt completely natural, and it opened up a whole world of new possibilities when it came to sex.

It changed Astoria a lot. Her frowns and sulks turned to smiles and laughs, and she was just the happiest thing, seemingly without worries and careless as a bird of the skies.

One night, when we were laying on Heather's bed basking in the aftermath of glorious sex, Astoria simply said, ''Thank you,'' and though I didn't ask what she meant, I thought I knew.


End file.
